


"Yeah, No. There's seven of us and you KNOW it."

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Series: Baton Pass number 7 [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Akira grew up in Inaba, Chatting & Messaging, Cousins, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, For a Friend, Half Chat Fic half normal fic, Inaba, Inaba (Persona 4), M/M, Minato Akira Nanako Yu are all cousins, Minato and Akira are cousins, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, chat fic, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: On his way to Inaba after his probationary year is over, Akira gets a message from one of his cousins, a very cryptic and potentially fun ruining message that he's got a day left to figure out before he arrives at little back water Inaba by a Makoto-driven mini-van that contains all the phantom thieves who aren't too sure on leaving him alone if he isn't safe.He's sceptical it's something bad and if anything he's more worried about how his friends are going to react when they see him interacting with his family- after all, he's actually a shithead when it comes to his cousins.





	1. Everything you need to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine, Papaya, who knows who they are and hope they enjoy this.

Everything you need to know (as the chapter title told you) to understand this story a little bit:

\- Nanako (P4), Akira (P5), Yu (P4), Minato (P3), Minako (P3P), Tatsuya (P2) and Naoya (P1) are all cousins

\- Yes, I'm aware Nanako isn't a protag but she's Yu's cousin so she has to be listed above

\- I'm also aware that Akira, Yu, Minato, Minako and Naoya aren't the 'canon' names and are all either fanon (in Minako's case) or from Manga adaptations (Like Naoya and Akira) (and I'm not really sure with Yu but I know it's one of two names that's used.) but they're the names I know the characters by so they're the names I'll be using.

\- The characters will be out of character- that's because I'm basing their interactions on how I, a person with multiple cousins of differing ages, act with each of them.

\- This is all for fun, so don't take it too seriously

\- This will contain spoilers ONLY for persona 5 and slightly for persona 4?? But you wouldn't be reading this unless:

A) You don't care about spoilers

or

B) You've played both games!

 

So, I hope you enjoy the story! It'll be a mixture of traditional fanfiction and my favourite fanfiction type; Chatfics. 


	2. What???

**Chat #1: A detective, a brawler and a thief walk into a bar: They say ow**

**Glasses_1 = Yu**

**Glasses_0.2 = Akira**

**I'm_Sure_You_Had_A_Sister = Minato**

**__________________________________**

 

**Chat #4: Why are we here? Just to suffer?**

**Dumb/ &/LOVED = Yosuke**

**The_Silent_Type = Yu**

**Silent_Protege = Akira**

**A_Star_Was_Born = Rise**

* * *

 "Hey dude! You're phone just buzzed!"

Looking over his shoulder Akira saw Ryuji holding his phone to him, the smartphone's Phantom Thieves logo lock screen shining bright red in the dimly lit van. Miraculously between the time he was meant to return to Inaba and the time school started back up at Shujin and Kosei there was a considerable gap and so- as the great friends they were- his friends had decided that the best thing they could do was go on a 18 hour car journey from Tokyo all the way to backwater Inaba in Makoto's newly licensed and  _very_ small  van.

He couldn't make out much on the screen without his glasses on, they were somewhere on the dashboard in front of him (or at least he thinks they are) and he couldn't be bothered reaching for them. Besides, the bright light was waking the rest of the group. Seven teens in one camper van wasn't the smartest of options and between Futaba's PD Vipa and his now turned on phone the lighting is getting everybody up.

"Just read the message to me, I can't see anything." in his blurred vision he can see Ryuji turning the phone around to face him before he's blearily glaring at the phone, eyes narrowing to read through the blinding red, and his brow twitches.

"From Glasses_1, Careful...," He pauses, rereads the message then rereads it twice more, " _he_ 's coming." If his friends hadn't been fully awake before the message they certainly were once it was read allowed- mainly thanks to Ryuji's 'WHAT THE EFF MAN!?'- and in an instance his phone is being passed around the six other teens in the van and it's only when Yusuke (who's squashed up next to him in the front) is passed the phone does he manage to snag it back.

Then the questions begin.

"Akira, what's goin' on dude!? This is just like that Alibaba shit with Futaba! But it sounds way more omnious!"

"Ryuji's right Akira, is this something to do with your um... contacts back in Tokyo? Is something wrong?"

"You are aware you can tell us anything yes? If something is bothering you friend, I only hope you know you can trust us."

They're about to bombard him with more when Morgana decides to stick his furry mug out of the duffel bag -that was supposed to be filled with presents for his friends back home and has instead been turned into the cat's own personal five star carrier- and interrupts with a large yowling noise that halts the voices of protest and worry.

"You guys need to calm down. This guy's always texting with that guy and someone else- I don't think its anything to worry about."

"Isn't that what you said about Mementos as well?" It isn't Ryuji that makes the comment, though its definitely in his ball park of insults, and instead its Haru of all people. Which seems to shock Morgana just as much as it does Akira. Ryuji has apparently started rubbing off on the older girl.

"Yeah well-!? I'm- I'm sure this time okay!"

His aggravated meow's go ignored as the worrisome mothering starts up again and this time his phone is snatched from his hand and Futaba is about to do something with it when the most convenient thing ever happens (and that's saying something considering the last year and a bit.)

Another group chat notification pops up.

 **Chat #4: Why are we here? Just to suffer** **?**

***1 new message from Dumb/?/LOVED ***

**Dumb/?/LOVED =** _Hey when's Aki comin' back?_

 

It's not a second later that another one pops up.

**Chat #4: Why are we here? Just to suffer?**

**A_Star_Was_Born =** _He's on this chat why'd you ask that!?_

 

 **Dumb/?/LOVED =** _So he can answer if he sees this????? Why else?_

**The_Silent_Type_ =** _I think what Rise is trying to ask, is why would you ask everybody on a open chat when you could ask him privately?_

**A_Star_Was_Born =** _Why do you use full sentences? Like actual intellectual sentences_

 

 **Dumb/?/LOVED =** _Leave him alone hes special_

"Futaba."

The girl stops reading the messages aloud and looks up at him, the chat room's bright boxes reflecting in her glasses as her game console lies forgotten in her lap,"Sorry... We just never get to see you're private side y'know?"

He listens to her words tumble around in his mind for a few seconds before it finally clicks how stupid that sentence just was,"Futaba- you have an app on your phone that lets you see what I'm doing on it at all times. What more do you want?"

"Yeah! But you somehow got around it! Teach me your secrets!!" The younger girl is leaning forward now, shoving Ryuji out of the way  _again_ to get in his face, the dyed blond makes an annoyed noise of protest and seconds later the girl's about to speak when she's pushed back and his phone is snatched by his best friend again as a squawk leaves the girls mouth and shouting starts to rise as everybody gets hit or moved slightly.

 "Watch your hands Ann!"

"What the eff' was that for!? I didn't touch nobody!" Deciding the commotion isn't going to stop soon and there isn't really much he can do about it, he decides to reach for his glasses on the dashboard and, low and behold, they aren't there.

"Here." Looking down he sees the glasses case held neatly between Morgana's paws in a way that he's still growing accustomed to outside of the metaverse, well he says he 'sees' but seeing as his vision is blurry as anything right now he can't really see it so much as the vibrant pink case (the colour being chosen just for this exact scenario) stands out in his fuzzy dimly lit vision.

Looking out the front of the van it looks like the suns going to be rising any second and decides that waking up right about now isn't the worst thing that could of happened. 

"I'll never get used to how noisy they are now..." Morgana jumps up onto his lap, climbing him like a tree and plonks himself on his left shoulder and together they watch as the six other _calm, collected_ and _suave_ Phantom Thieves argue amongst themselves like toddlers as his phone becomes riddled with new messages and he can't help but sigh and nod at the (resigned to forever be a cat) cat who makes a strange purring rumble in what he thinks is Mona's laugh now, "I mean, Ryuji's always been loud but Lady Ann and Haru aren't normally this loud."

"Mm." He almost lets out a noise of shock when Morgana sees an opening and spring boards into the fray with a very loud 'HERE I GO!' escaping him as he lands squarely in Ryuji's chest where he works himself amongst the chaos to Ann's lap; where the still half asleep girl absentmindedly  pets him.

He turns back, so that he's looking out the front of the van, and just settles in for the long argument that's brewing behind him. They'll squabble, realise that he isn't involving himself, and then they'll fail to get him to join in - which will lead to a pouting Futaba, a puppy eyed Haru and a not so scary Makoto trying to urge him to join in- and then he'll get his phone back and they'll continue the remaining five hour journey they've got left before they reach Inaba.

"I should of just taken the bullet train." As his eyes drift closed he swears he can hear Justine and Caroline laughing at him- which given Yu's prior experience it probably isn't too impossible.  Just as his consciousness fades he makes sure to send out a very concise thought to them that details the fact that he needs to sleep; you know, just in case.

-*-

When they pulled onto the last stretch to Inaba, the clouds above them decided that that was the time to open and pour done every single mistake they'd ever made in the form of rain. The sky turned black and he was worried that they would have to pull over to avoid going flying off the road.

Yusuke had switched to the back at some point, and so it was just him and Makoto in the front with the older girl choosing to start his least favoured game in existence: Questions.

Exactly like twenty questions but you have no idea how many questions are going to be fired at you and there are absolutely NO boundaries. He didn't mind it that much, it was more the topic of the questions he didn't like.

"So, Akira, what's Inaba like?" In his periphery he could make out the others listening in not so subtly.

"Wet," He motioned to the rain and then to the road in front of them where you could pretty much see to the end of the main road through the town, "Small. And very, very closed off. Everybody know's everybody here."

"Um... Is there anything to do here? You know, entertainment wise? I heard there was a high school here."

Shrugging he looked out the window, trying to see if he could make out any determinate landmarks through the sheets of rain that were pelting the from all sides, "I mean... there's a Junes? And we have a canal- but that's probably ready to burst at this point.  We have a shopping district as well, though I'm not sure what exactly is there..."

"Dude, did you ever leave the house when you lived here? Seventeen years and you don't have a clue what to do in the damn town?" Ryuji lent forward, arms crossing on the head rest as his own head rested just next to his own. His words weren't harsh just slightly disbelieving. 

"Well I mean, I only spent my summers here."

That brought something in the air to a tipping point, "Akira I thought you were going home?"

"I am-"

"You're not going to your parents though-"

"My Uncles taking me in." There was a silence that demanded answers then, "My parents don't want anything to do with me. Exsponged record or not. I think they were just waiting for the chance to get rid of me."

"Okay then." Makoto's voice held a command in it- they weren't to pursue this topic anymore until later, "What shouldn't we do in Inaba then?"

That took him aback for a few seconds until he figured she probably wanted to know if there were any 'bad' areas to avoid or any kind of stereotypical small town customs to not insult. "Don't watch the TV after midnight and before one."

"Huh? Dude that's like super creepy what d'you mean?"

He kicked himself, of course they wouldn't get it, "Nothing. It's an inside joke. It should be fine to watch the TV at that time now."

"THAT'S NOT HELPIN' DUDE!"

-*-

"Akira!"

As the van pulled up in front of his uncles house, Akira heard his younger cousins voice before he even saw the younger girl come flying out of the house. He was met with a hard hitting hug that, if not for his Phantom Thief shenanigan's, he'd of fell over due to. Nanako's arms were wrapped around him and, despite the fact the girls was only two years younger, her grip was impossibly strong.

"Hey Nanako."

The younger girl, only by two years though, looked up at him with a smile which he returned. The moment didn't last however, because the girl was quickly releasing him and pushing him back before bounding up to his friends. Her hands where behind her back as she tilted her head and tried to look like a little angel (despite the fact she was far from it) "Hi! I'm Dojima Nanako! Are you Akira's friends?"

Makoto was the first one to fall into the trap, "Why hello, My names Nijjima Makoto." She held out a hand which the girl gripped back and he could see Makoto wince as the impossibly string grip was enforced on her hand. "You- uh- have a strong grip there Dojima-chan..."

The demon laughed, "Yep!" she shrugged, "All my older cousins are boys so you have to grow up tough y'know?"

"Minako-"

"Shut your mouth Aki nobody likes you."

He could see his friends physically jolt at the change in attitude, and he tried not to smirk too openly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face off his younger cousin, "Oh? Well if I remember rightly I'm Yu's favourite." The girl turned stiff and he could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, "Not you."

"You- you ARGH!" the fifteen year old lunged at him, but due to his PROFICIENCY he was able to side step with ease.

She lunged again and he side stepped a second time. It continued like that until Akira froze at the sight of a certain twenty six year old.

"Holy shi-"

"Language Aki." Naoya Todo stood there, arms crossed with a slight smirk on his lips. At the sound of their oldest cousins voice Nanako had also frozen, turning to face the twenty-six year old with the same enthusiasm with which she'd faced him. She lunged, once again mirroring herself earlier, at the man who pulled her into a hug.

"Dude, what the eff' is it with you little cousin?" Turning back to his friends he could see them all looking very concerned as they watched Nanako interact with Naoya.

"I've been trying to figure it out for years, according to medical science there isn't anything they can do, she's just like that."

"Still..." Ann crossed her arms over herself, looking like she was attempting to give herself a hug, "Wasn't it a bit mean what she said? Do you two not get along? And who's that?"

Akira turned properly to his friends now and sighed, "Okay so," He rubbed a hand over his face and when he looked back up the worry on the groups faces had increased tenfold, "Counting myself, there are seven cousins in our 'generation' of the family and we're all somewhat close in age but with enough of a gap that there's still a period every so often when someone becomes too old to really deal with the younger ones. Nanako is the youngest so she's always a bit pissy that we get on at her sometimes- that's why she's acting like she is."

Akira paused and watched as his friends took the information in, seemingly satisfied with the answer, "The older guy over there is the oldest out of us, Naoya Todo. He has a habit of showing up when you need him. In order there's Naoya, Tatsuya, Minato and Minako, Yu, me and then Nanako."

Makoto was the first to ask a question, "Is there anything we should know before getting to know your family? From what we've seen already they're..."

"Difficult?"

"Not the word I would use, but yes."

Akira racked his brain thinking of what there could possibly be that they needed to know, "Oh." All eyes were on him in an instant, "With the exception of Nanako- we're all persona users and wildcards."


	3. Um... What the actual [REMOVED TO CONFORM WITH LOCAL AND INTERNATIONAL CENSORSHIP LAWS]!?!?! I want a goddamn explanation or I swear to god I'll [REMOVED TO CONFORM WITH LOCAL AND INTERNATIONAL CENSORSHIP LAWS]!!

"WHAT!?"

Akira stood there, hands in his pockets, attempting to not wilt like the house plant in Leblanc under the intense pressure radiating off of his friends. Ryuji was gripping him by the shoulders, staring at him like he was about to start laughing and mock them for believing him so easily, "Wait dude are you serious? Like- actually serious? This isn't one of your sarcastic half-joke things is it... Because if it is it isn't funny!"

"Ryuji," He brought a hand up and slowly pulled his friends crushing grip off of one shoulder, "Why would I joke about that?" 

"Holy fucking shit..."

"SAKURA FUTABA!" Ann's shocked voice broke the intense atmosphere as all eyes went to the youngest member of the group who was staring at Akira like he had three heads, "When did you start speaking like that!?"

The red head looked away from the blonde and Akira snickered behind his hand. While Ann, Futaba and (somehow) Makoto were distracted with that Haru, Yusuke and Ryuji kept their eyes on him, "It's true." He scratched the back of his head in slight agitation, "We should probably get you guys to the inn before anybody else shows up- we've caused a big enough commotion as is..."

"I never took you to be one to care for your reputation Akira... strange, you already seem different in this atmosphere than Tokyo." Yusuke was holding a hand to his chin and examining him under his artist critical eye. Haru also voiced her agreement on the matter.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed of us dude..."

"I'm not, I couldn't be." That seemed to put them somewhat at ease, "Inaba's just... smaller. More close knit. I don't care about my reputation but my uncle... he's a respected guy around here and everybody probably already knows about my record- ex-sponged or not..." He paused trying to figure out how best to phrase it, but Haru beat him to it.

"So having a group of noisy teenagers loitering around his house with a supposed delinquent could tarnish it. I think I understand- you could of just told us Akira."

He smiled at the girl, hoping that his uneasy disposition would help them understand that he didn't  _know_ how he could of said it without coming out as a prick.

"All wild cards and persona users though? Gezze the worlds smaller than you'd think huh?"

"Naoya, I'm taking my friends to the inn! I'll be back later!" The older man smiled and waved Akira off.

"Just be back by dinner! Everybody's come to welcome you home little cus!"

-*-

Amagi's Hot Spring Inn was just as Akira remembered, it'd been what? 15 years since the last time he'd stepped foot in the building when his mother had first taken him to see his uncle. The place hadn't changed- bar maybe a new layer of paint here and there.

"Oh! Guests!" The old lady behind the counter smiled brightly at them, seemingly ignorant to the anxiety of the group, "You're all awful young dearies... Are you on a road trip?"

"We're actually staying for two weeks, we booked in advance. Under Sakura, I believe?" Makoto stepped up to the plate and at the name the old woman's face lit up.

"I remember now, three rooms all payed in advance- of course how silly of me." she ambled around the little counter area taking three keys off of a rack of them and grabbing what Akira believed to be a tourist leaflet - though what Inaba had besides this inns hot springs that would appeal to anybody holiday was beyond his knowledge or imaginative abilities. "Here you go, enjoy your stay here in the wonderful town of Inaba! This leaflet will tell you all you need to know about our brilliant town! But," He noticed a fraction of a second too late that the woman had zeroed in on him, "With Kurusu-kun over there being with you I suppose you won't need it, but take it anyway- nobody can know everything after all!"

His friends thanked her, and asked him to hold the keys while they went to get their things. Waiting he stood awkwardly in the empty lobby, "You've gotten a lot bigger over the past two years haven't you boy?" 

Looking up at the owner he shrugged slightly, "I like to think so." He smiled, "How have you been Mrs.Amagi? Yukkio been helping you out recently?" 

The woman's smile turned more genuine as she lent on the counter, "Oh you know how it is, I'm an ageing woman- my bones don't like me that much anymore. And Yukkio's been such a helping hand recently, when she's on break of course. She's in University right now actually- not off till next week so you might catch her before going back home."

"Actually I'm staying this time around," he looked away hoping that his discomfort didn't show through, "Permanently. Mum's letting me live with Uncle Ryotaro and Nanako. If you need it I could help out?"

"Don't worry yourself with me, if I need help I'll ask but don't think you have to do anything."

"Yo dude! What're we doin' after this!?"

-*-

 "You weren't kidding! There ain't shit to do here!"

Akira kept his hands in his trouser pockets as he headed the gaggle that was his friendship group. They'd gone to all the 'tourist traps' in Inaba, grown tired of them, and then asked to come over and spend time with him before heading back to the inn.

"There's the nearby city if you want to visit that while you're here? There's a shopping district and the like..."

"Let me guess, it's just a bigger Shibuya?"

He nodded.

They dropped into a muted murmur then, not all having one big conversation but smaller conversations between themselves. Akira just walked at the front, blankly listening in out of habit as he made sure none of his friends managed to get lost. Inaba wasn't big but if you got lost in the residential area well, seya next June then. Knowing the town you'd actually end up in Junes. He was brought out of his musing by a sudden force latching onto his arm. 

Looking down he saw Futaba linking arms with him, and he was about to ask why when she started talking quietly, "It's going to be really weird not having you right around the corner..." he felt the grip on his arm tighten and didn't mention it, instead gripping her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm still your key item though, right?" He kept his voice quiet, knowing that this was probably Futaba had been working up the confidence to say for awhile. She spoke her mind no problem, but emotions were something they both found hard to articulate. His only response was a squeeze of his hand in return. That was all he needed to know exactly what she couldn't say.

"Dude, there wasn't that many cars when we left right? Or am I just goin' blind!?"

Looking up ahead and away from his 'practically' little sister he saw exactly what had piqued Ryuji's interest. When he took in who exactly was getting out of the cars his mouth went dry. "Akira?" He was jostled and realised he'd stopped midstep. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he sent a happy look his friends way, no need to make them worry.

"Sorry, those guys are family friends. When Naoya said everybody was coming to see me I didn't think he meant everybody."

Ann's face lit up, "Oh! Could you introduce us to them?"

"I mean, yeah? But are you sure you want to-"

"Guys look it's Aki!" Looking up suddenly he was greeted to a very gleeful Junpei. The older man reached him and somehow, because Akira was pretty sure he was heavier than Junpei, lifted him off the ground in a bear hug. "How've you been little guy!?"

"Good! I've been good!" He was put down at his answer and he took in his friends appearance, surprised to see Junpei didn't look that much different than the last time he'd seen him in person three years ago. "Was that really necessary?" He tried not to show that the sudden absence of the ground had freaked him out slightly, and so did his best to not show how his heart was hammering like a war drum in his chest.

"Oh totally, little dude. You never let us give you hugs anymore! We gotta get creative now!"

He could feel the blood rushing to his face slightly at that as his friends either snickered or cooed at the reasoning. 

"Ignore him Aki," the man's head lurched forward a little bit and he mumbled ow, rubbing the back of his head, as Yukari walked out from behind him, "You don't have to accept this guys reasoning, he just likes messing with people."

He smiled softly, "Oh Yukari-senpai," he stepped back allowing him to motion to all his friends properly, "These are my friends. Ryuji, Ann, Yuskue, Futaba, Makoto and Haru."

There was a yowl of annoyance from the bag on his shoulder and he huffed in faux annoyance and the rest of the phantom thieves laughed, pulling Morgana from his resting place in the bag, he held him in his arms, "And this drama queen is Morgana. Don't let his pissy side put you off," He began scratching the top of Morgana's head causing purrs to escape the cat, "He's a sweet heart."

"Piss off Joker."

"Language Morgana."

He looked back up at Yukari when she chuckled, "I'm guessing he isn't from here? What, with us being able to understand him?" He nodded, disregarding his friends shock.

"So, is everybody- everybody here or? Because Naoya said  _everybody_ but I hadn't even realised that included you guys and....-" his mouth went dry again and he was pretty sure a dying noise escaped his throat when he saw two people climbing out of a car just a ways away from where he was stood.

"Akira?"

"Aki...?" Junpei turned, eyes latching onto the twins, "oh. Why don't you go to them?"

He shoved Morgana into Yukari's arms, ignoring both parties annoyance.

He made another dying noise before practically pushing past his friends as he ran as fast as he could to Minato and Minako. They heard his footsteps, clearly, and turned to face him -emotionless masks fading ever so slightly- as he got closer. 

He didn't make a noise as he reached them, just latched a hand onto a shoulder each and yanked them into a hug, glad that his cousins hadn't grown since the last time he'd seen them, since they'd...

"Hey Kira." He buried his face into Minako's shoulder as his older cousins wrapped arms around him. Head tucked between them he was encompassed by their breathing and the uneven beat of their music pumping from their headphones, "How're you doing?"

He couldn't even manage a strangled dying noise, but Hanako - who appeared in the doorway seconds later- could. She made a wailing noise before screaming their names and running to them. Lodging just under Akira's arm so that she could hug him as well.

At the time of the incident Akira had been fifteen and Hanako twelve, much too young to understand. But even at seventeen - turning eighteen in a few months- he still couldn't properly process it.

All he knew was that his elder cousins had died.

And now they were alive.

"You horrible bastard! Don't ever do that again!"

He felt a hand from the right, making it Minato of all people, start to rub his back and soft cooing noises (clearly Minako) rang out delicately next to his ear. It calmed his breathing down if only slightly and allowed him to think.

Pulling back he made sure to not lose physical contact; if he did it felt like they'd disappear. He kept a hand on each of their shoulders, "How!?"

"Igor suddenly had enough power to push it back apparently, we as the seals are still 'there' spiritually but our physical forms can roam again. And seeing as death is tied everywhere,"

"You can go anywhere." Nanako finished for them but he knew she'd got it right. It made sense after all.

"We didn't tell you right away because we didn't want to make your probation seem longer."

"Wow, I mean you didn't have to, wait- since when have you been back?"

"Sometime just before Christmas." A sudden, shocked thought, entered his mind. The God he'd shot in the face had resulted in his cousins being freed from their internal prison. Oh God, he'd done that. Thank goodness however that they were safe. No matter how it was achieved.

"What's your excuse with me then, huh!?"

"You would of blabbed it to Kira."

 


End file.
